


corona in bright moon

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, M/M, i love swift wind x hordak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically a bad bitch is in bright moon and angellas dead lol😎😎😎😎🤣🤣 gamer momentso basically catra has it bc she’s a nasty hoe and she gives it to everyone
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Hordak/Swift Wind | Spirit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	corona in bright moon

Angella was dead meaning there was no Moonstone to protect Bright Moon from intruders or deadly diseases. But a bad bitch is in town.  
  
None other than Covid-19.  
“omg y’all we finna die” Bow said.  
“Bitch stfu we’re gonna be fine” said glimmer  
glimmer was holding hands with adora though because they’re kawaii girlfriends that complete each other  
Then the window broke open  
uh oh bitch it’s an intruder  
Oh shit it’s catra  
“Run hoes” said adora  
  
“Aaaaaaaaaa” said bow  
  
“We are finna die” said glimmer  
  
They all died in the end  
  
hordak took over the world w/ his boyfriend swift wind

Catra got suffocated everyday after that by hordak and swift wind

hordak and swift wind power couple


End file.
